


kiss kiss, fall -

by sysupportgroup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/sysupportgroup
Summary: “Is that all the thanks Pompom gets for bringing us together?” Soonyoung snorts, finally releasing him when Wonwoo makes to sit up. Soonyoung flops on his back, cracking an eye open as Wonwoo levels him with tired amusement. “She’s really got the worst doggy daddy.”“Yeah,” Wonwoo says flatly, fumbling with his glasses and sliding them on so he can get a better view of the way the rising sun illuminates Soonyoung’s pale stomach and chest, “says the one who’s too lazy to feed his starving child and makes his poor suffering boyfriend do it instead.”“Me.” Soonyoung yawns so wide his jaw cracks, stretching out to take up the entirety of their bed now that Wonwoo’s effectively been pushed out. He smacks his lips together sleepily, scratching at a spot on his ribs. “I’m the poor suffering boyfriend.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133
Collections: SAGC Ficmix 2020 🥰





	kiss kiss, fall -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Call It Puppy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296597) by [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff). 



> un-anonymising!! though was it ever a secret in the first place i tried so hard TTT 
> 
> i only want to give you the best hongwen but you'll have to put up with this :")) shoutout to the sagc for this super fun little remix challenge, i love being friends w you guys !!!!

“Babe,” a cold nose snuffles into his neck and Wonwoo groans, trying to roll away from the octopus that’s got him trapped in its grip, “babe.”

“Wha - “ Wonwoo mumbles into the pillow, sleep-fuzzy, half sunken between dreams and the cold morning light filtering sepia-light into their bedroom, “It’s Sunday.”

“Your baby is calling you.” Soonyoung smushes his face into Wonwoo’s bare shoulder and in the back of his mind, Wonwoo feels dampness against his skin, improbably coinciding with the location of Soonyoung’s mouth.

“She’s _your_ baby too.” Wonwoo grumbles, snuggling further under the blankets as protest, eyes still stubbornly closed even though he knows that there’s probably no way he can get back to sleep at this point. 

“You’re the one spoiling her." Soonyoung butts his forehead into the back of Wonwoo’s head muzzily, urging him to leave the warmth of their bed despite the fact that his arm remains firmly fixed around Wonwoo’s middle. “Wonwoo she’s _whining_. Feed her.”

“This is not what I signed up for.” Wonwoo sighs but opens his eyes anyways, resignation making the usually difficult process harder.

“Is that all the thanks Pompom gets for bringing us together?” Soonyoung snorts, finally releasing him when Wonwoo makes to sit up. Soonyoung flops on his back, cracking an eye open as Wonwoo levels him with tired amusement. “She’s really got the worst doggy daddy.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says flatly, fumbling with his glasses and sliding them on so he can get a better view of the way the rising sun illuminates Soonyoung’s pale stomach and chest, “says the one who’s too lazy to feed his starving child and makes his poor suffering boyfriend do it instead.”

“Me.” Soonyoung yawns so wide his jaw cracks, stretching out to take up the entirety of their bed now that Wonwoo’s effectively been pushed out. He smacks his lips together sleepily, scratching at a spot on his ribs. “I’m the poor suffering boyfriend.”

“Fuck you,” Wonwoo snorts and brings a light hand down to smack Soonyoung’s thigh. He leaves it there, giving the taut muscle a few lingering squeezes as he tries to work up the mental strength to stand. 

Soonyoung lets his hand drift down his body and joins it with Wonwoo’s, locking their fingers together and squeezing back, anchoring Wonwoo down. 

“You’re sending me mixed messages here babe.” Wonwoo says, gentleness wrapping the insult in insulation. It’s the way they’ve always worked, thorns and roses paired. 

Soonyoung just sticks out his tongue in response and brings Wonwoo’s hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips across Wonwoo’s knuckles. Careless affection carefully timed. 

“Thanks babe,” he says, looking so cheeky and yet so sleepy soft that Wonwoo cannot bear to say no. Pillow crease on his cheek, eyes crusty, corner of his mouth suspiciously damp with drool - everything about him sets off something aching in Wonwoo that wants to just crawl back into bed with him, nevermind the frankly pitiful noises Pompom is now making in the direction of their crankiest neighbours, “love you.”

Wonwoo shuts his eyes again, tries to quell that feeling of _too much_ that always surges over him when Soonyoung is around. 

“Love you too.” he says, quiet and small. Unable to say anything more for fear of disturbing the magnitude of everything he’s feeling at once. He draws himself to a stand, all his joints cracking at once like a castanet orchestra, hand slipping out of Soonyoung’s with the motion. The warmth lingers anyways. 

Sticky fondness catches in his throat when he looks back at their bed - their bed! - and catches Soonyoung looking back like he’d never looked away. 

Outside their window, the sun peeks at them from behind a jagged skyline. The morning is a shade less grey. Soonyoung and his little pleased smile, smoothed out where he’s fallen back asleep, glows the brightest.

Wonwoo digs a knuckle into his lower back as he pads out of their room, carefully shutting the door behind him so Pompom doesn’t run in and choose Soonyoung’s face to nap on. Or worse, choose his side of the bed. 

“Morning princess,” Wonwoo rakes his hair back as Pompom eagerly rushes at him, licking at his ankles like she can get to the bones underneath, “how may I serve you this morning?”

She follows him into the kitchen as he reaches for her dry food, limp never an impediment when she’s circling his legs like the fluffy shark she imagines herself to be. When he sets her bowl down near the table, she practically dives into it and Wonwoo lets her be, ambling back into the kitchen to start the coffee sluggishly. 

Everything’s been a lot easier since his mum got them a capsule machine last winter - he slides one into the slot and pulls the lever, watching silently as it rumbles to life. The morning is so picturesque when he looks outside the window, it’s almost like someone slapped a Snow filter on it. Cold sun, blue sky, and dots of green starting to spot with orange. Black coffee drips in spurts, filling the corny couple mugs Jihoon passed off to them after Junhui decided an online shopping binge was the best way to deal with a job promotion. Over the grumble of the machine and the earthy smell of coffee filling Wonwoo’s nose, metal clangs ring out through the apartment as Pompom starts to scrape the bottom of the bowl. She’ll be running back to him soon, wanting a walk or something new to chew on. 

Wonwoo stifles a yawn, absent-mindedly scratching at his groin with a hand whilst dumping a stupid amount of sugar into one of the mugs. He stirs, fills them both up with soy milk and holds them up high as he makes his way back into the bedroom, eyes on Pompom the entire time in case she tries anything funny.

“Please don’t need anything for the next hour,” Wonwoo pauses on the way back to the bedroom, solemnly locking eyes with her beady black ones, “if you can be quiet for an hour, I’ll sneak you the leftover chicken from last night.”

Pompom cocks her head at him and makes a whining noise.

“Deal?”

Pompom barks at him twice and trots away into her little house next to the television, curling up into a ball obediently. They have the best fucking dog ever.

“Good girl.” Wonwoo whispers conspiratorially and gives her a wink. He’ll just tell Soonyoung Jihoon came over and polished the chicken off, no harm no foul.

No _fowl._

Wonwoo snickers to himself at his own joke as he nudges the door handle downwards to let himself back into his and Soonyoung’s bedroom. The sun has come up higher since he left his boyfriend in bed alone earlier. Soonyoung is still sleeping but this time he’s baptised in light - knobby knees to cherubic cheeks - washed buttercup bright.

"Coffee's arrived," Wonwoo sing-songs lowly, setting both cups and his glasses on the bedroom table before he decides to drape himself over Soonyoung, squashing his boyfriend into bed. Soonyoung's pitiful sleepy whine is payment enough for the knee that Wonwoo gets to his ribs. 

"You're an ass," Soonyoung huffs, hazy, squirming halfheartedly under Wonwoo like a fish that's given into its fate, "stop going to the gym, goddamnit."

"Last time I remember, you liked it though."

Wonwoo bares his teeth, somewhere between a joke and not, scraping his teeth over Soonyoung's ear. It goes a lovely pale red and Soonyoung slaps at his back weakly even as he gives in to a full body shudder. 

"It's too early for this," Soonyoung says, sounding strangled and flustered and it's so _cute_ that Wonwoo feels briefly overwhelmed by it all and just sinks his teeth into Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Dick," Soonyoung wheezes, fluttering his hands weakly and actually making an effort to roll out from under Wonwoo's new weight, "this is abuse I tell you, abuse!"

"Abuse is you squeezing me so hard in your sleep I turn purple." Wonwoo advises him loftily, deciding to be nice for once and letting Soonyoung escape from under him. He takes Soonyoung's place on his side of the bed, one eye cracked open as Soonyoung scoots himself over Wonwoo's side to take a sip at the coffee. 

"I have never done that." Soonyoung protests, needling him in the ribs with a bare toe. Wonwoo snaps his teeth playfully and circles a hand around Soonyoung's ankle, delicate skin over strong bone, pressing a kiss to the jut of it. 

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung says in warning although he's giggling with the motion, "I'm holding a hot cup right now."

"You can put it down," Wonwoo says, innocently pressing a kiss a little higher up, "that's your choice."

"You're - " Soonyoung jiggles his leg pointedly and Wonwoo just smirks like _what are you gonna do about it_. Soonyoung has always been permissive with him, so much so that Wonwoo never knew where the line was, much less how to not cross it in their first few months of dating. Soonyoung just accepts a lot of things: Wonwoo choosing a nice meaty spot in his shoulder to chomp down on when he's bored, Wonwoo's incessant teasing, Wonwoo choosing his lap to climb into at inopportune times of the day.

("It's like I'm dating some sort of cat person." Soonyoung grumbled over the phone to Minghao, all whilst he was stroking through Wonwoo's hair where Wonwoo had accidentally drifted off to sleep, head in Soonyoung's lap. "Cat boy? Cat man? Is this how Jihoon feels? Or Jun? Or both? I never really got them."

Minghao said something indistinguishable in response, something that had Soonyoung giggling softly, stilling his hands.

"No... I am happy, Myungho-yah. He's - yeah, he's still a bit of an ass sometimes - but. I don't know, I like him. A lot. He’s funny! And he remembers where my favourite kimchi fried rice place is. And the other day he taught me how to do a powerpoint without getting mad once!”

A pause. 

Wonwoo shifted to the side, pondering if now’s a good time to ‘wake up’.

Soonyoung laughs, mischievous lilt sending Wonwoo’s alarm hackles up, “Plus - he’s sleeping so I can say this, Myungho-yah - his dick game is - “)

Soonyoung puts down the cup. 

“This early?” He says and it should sound judgmental but the breathy tone his voice takes on indicates otherwise. “Why are you so horny all the time?”

Wonwoo makes an affronted noise and pinches the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh. Says primly, “Who was it who decided to try and suck my dick in the shower the other night then?”

“If you didn’t finish does it really count?”

“It makes it _worse_ ,” Wonwoo informs him, pulling Soonyoung’s dick out from his boxers, “I don’t know why you didn’t realise a shower means running water happening.”

He puts his mouth on Soonyoung and relishes in the strangled hiccup he pulls from Soonyoung’s chest, a hand flying to his shoulder automatically as he feels Soonyoung hardening under his tongue.

“I - I made it up to you after, didn’t I? It’s not as if I blue-balled you or anything.”

Wonwoo pulls off. Licks his lips and frowns, retort ready on his tongue.

“As if - I _literally_ went soft whilst you were - “

“Okay, okay,” Soonyoung wraps his ankles around the small of Wonwoo’s back, trying to pull him in closer with big pleading eyes, “fine, it was my fault, whatever. Please be the best boyfriend ever and suck me off, pretty please.”

“Oh I like that,” Wonwoo’s eyes glint, tongue flashing between the webs of his fingers as he slicks up his hand with saliva. He wraps a hand around Soonyoung’s base and circles it lazily, loose motions that get Soonyoung leaking and breathing heavy, cock pretty and pink in the rough of Wonwoo’s hand, “call me that again.”

“Best boyfriend ever,” Soonyoung’s fingers dig into his shoulder as Wonwoo flicks his tongue against the crown as a reward, wrapping his mouth around it sweetly, “fuck - best boyfriend ever, only boyfriend ever, your mouth feels so good.”

Wonwoo laughs, taking his mouth off and mouths kisses down the length of Soonyoung’s dick, “You’re so cute when you get desperate.”

“Yeah well try having morning sex with someone who can’t commit to finishing the - Wonwoo!“

“Hi,” Wonwoo says calmly, looking down at Soonyoung from where he’s got him bent almost in half, folded on his tummy with his knees over Wonwoo’s elbows, suspending his bottom half in midair with Wonwoo’s strength alone, “you were saying.”

Soonyoung swallows. Wonwoo knows he thinks he’s being sneaky - that Wonwoo turning into a gym rat over the last few months and using all his newly acquired bulk isn’t a turn on at all. He’s always been terrible at secrets. 

“Get the lube.” Wonwoo grunts, hefting Soonyoung’s weight towards him and grinding the bulge of his cock against the crease of Soonyoung’s ass. It’s adorable the way Soonyoung’s brain shorts out a bit, has him tripping over his tongue and flustering with his hands before he has presence of mind to reach into their bedroom drawer. “Do you want to prep yourself?”

Soonyoung blanches, tube in hand, “Is this your way of encouraging me to do more sit-ups?”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and smirks, “Would you rather sit-ups or stretches.”

“Is that even a question,” Soonyoung scrunches up his nose and to his credit, only groans a little bit in surprise when Wonwoo actually gets to full height on his knees and folds Soonyoung in half, knees grazing either side of his head, “oh my god, this is so embarrassing.”

“We’re exercising,” Wonwoo informs him cheerily, plucking the lube from Soonyoung’s hand. He works a finger in, then two, leaning over to kiss Soonyoung right into the mattress. 

He’ll never get tired of this, the way their bodies have learned to speak to each other over time even when in words, Wonwoo finds it so hard to be honest. The ‘tsundere-ness’ as Jun likes to call it, is hard to strip off for him. Sometimes Soonyoung will look at him a certain way, laugh a certain way, or say something so insightful and sincere, that Wonwoo will feel stripped to the bone naked with the way love overtakes him. Gives rise to the compulsion to layer over it with jokes and sarcasm, little quips that will make bearing the feeling less raw.

It is a heavy burden to carry, nursing the terror that Soonyoung will one day look into Wonwoo’s depths and realise the spades of devotion and admiration Wonwoo has tried to bury is far more intense than anything one human could carry. Let alone match. 

Wonwoo has scared away lovers before. He does not want to make the same mistake here. 

“My thighs are burning,” Soonyoung breaks away to whine, lips spit-slick and reddened, “please fuck me before I get a cramp. Then I will actually blue-ball you for thinking I’m a human spring at fucking 8 in the morning.”

“Aren’t you,” Wonwoo says playfully but lets up anyways, stretching out the three fingers he has in Soonyoung now and deeming him prepped enough. He wipes one lube-slick hand off on their sheets and run his palms up Soonyoung’s thighs, kneading them gently, “but you’re so stretchy.”

“I’m not as young as I used to be,” Soonyoung sniffs but the curl of his lips says that he’s secretly pleased, “maybe I should take up yoga again.”

“Does that mean more yoga pants around the place?” Wonwoo asks, not even trying for casual as he lubes his dick carefully, notching it against Soonyoung’s hole.

“It means more 5am wake-up calls, actually.” Soonyoung sighs breathily, locking his ankles around Wonwoo’s neck, once again folded perpendicular. “Lots of 5am wake-up calls and _ahjummas_ inviting me to meet their daughters and - “

“And?” Wonwoo eases himself in slow, watches Soonyoung’s expression for any sign of pain. He takes dick like a champion though, muscles fluttering around Wonwoo as his breathing quickens, butterfly breaths until Wonwoo is flush against him. “What else?”

“And,” Soonyoung clenches tight around Wonwoo, giving him a pointed look, “no morning sex.”

“That would suck,” Wonwoo says sincerely, “that would really really suck.”

And then he starts to fuck Soonyoung. Hands on Soonyoung’s hips, bodily spearing him on Wonwoo’s cock again and again as Wonwoo’s gym bulk gets put to best use. He’s sweating already and he’s going to be exhausted and muscle-sore when he rolls out of bed later but it’s so worth it for the way Soonyoung goes wild under him.

“P-Pervert,” Soonyoung chokes out, groaning deep in his throat and rolling his hips back. Babbles, “fuck, oh my god, that feels so good, W-Wonwoo-yah - “

“Yeah?” Wonwoo pants out, cockiness slipping away for something a little more desperate. Needy, “who else fucks you like this Soonyoung-ah? Who else makes you feel this way?”

“Only you, asshole,” Soonyoung whines and digs his heels into Wonwoo’s back. There’s an odd colour to his tone, somewhere between exasperation and pleading, “it’s only you.

Wonwoo swallows down the wave of emotion that threatens to take him under. Lets Soonyoung’s legs down and kisses him, breathing in all his little noises as he reaches for Soonyoung’s hand and locks their fingers together. Holds them down as his rutting gets messier, less controlled. 

Soonyoung’s eyes are wet when Wonwoo pulls back enough to kiss down his jaw, suck a hickey into his collarbone. He whimpers, coffee-scented and thick. Cups Wonwoo’s face with this shaking nervousness in his eyes that Wonwoo can’t explain away as anything other than - 

“I love you,” Wonwoo says, gutted. His body shivers with orgasm and the words are ripped out of his chest like someone reached into his chest, past pulsing organs and makeshift safe of ribs, and yanked them out, bloody and dripping and desperate to be known, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

Soonyoung digs fingernails into Wonwoo’s back, clings back to him like he’ll never let go, and follows. He blooms under the shaft of sun that engulfs them, saturated and beautiful with his acne scarring and the beginnings of crows feet when he comes between their bodies. Pink, exhausted and shining brighter than anyone Wonwoo has ever known.

Wonwoo shoves his face into Soonyoung’s neck and breathes, shaky and vulnerable.

The sun warms on his back.

It’s an ugly part of himself that loves too hard, too intense, too much, but Soonyoung pulls him all the more close and kisses the corner of his eyes and says it back - everything Wonwoo needed to hear and more. _I love you, I’m with you, I stay._

(Five meters away, Pompom stops snuffling at the door and trots back to her bed, swallowing a whine. Owner better be giving her extra chicken for this.)


End file.
